


Without you

by BernieRedgrave



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Engagement, F/F, Friendship, Happy Ending, Longing, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernieRedgrave/pseuds/BernieRedgrave
Summary: Serena is really missing Bernie but Bernie is never available to call and so Fletch steps in.





	1. Chapter 1

_'The person you are calling is unable to take your call, please leave a message after the tone'_

"Bloody thing!" Serena shouted as she threw her phone down, tears welling in her eyes.

"Ms Campbell?" Fletch stuck his head around the office door. "Everything okay?"

"What?" Serena asked confusion swimming in her eyes at first. "Oh. Yes sorry Fletch. Everything is fine, it's just-" Tears welled in Serena's eyes "I just-"

"Miss her?" Fletch offered "Have you tried calling her?" he came in closing the door behind him and sitting on the sofa with her.

"I've tried, she's not picking up. 3 days Fletch!" She took a deep breath to steady herself. "Even that call was only five minutes"

"I'm, God Fletch, I'm so lonely without her. This week has been one thing after another and and I miss her" Serena shivered but not from the cold as an idea formulated in Fletch's head.

"Wait here." Fletch practically ran out of the office reappearing moments later only slightly out of breath. He didn't like seeing Serena so upset, she was usually so warm, but not since Bernie had gone back to Nairobi. "I know its nothing compared to her but it still smells like her, it was in her locker I put some of the spray that was in there on it, put it on?" Fletch suggested with a sad smile offering Bernies NHS hoodie over.

Serena couldn't stop the tears this time offering a shy watery smile before snatching the hoodie and immediately pulling it over her head and relaxing slightly as the scent of Bernie engulfed her. "Thank you, I feel a bit better now. I just wish i could hear her voice" 

"I know you do, it wont be like this forever Serena. Text her and she'll call as soon as she can I'm sure." Fletch squeezed her arm in silent support "Will you be okay now?" When Serena nodded Fletch squeezed her arm again and left to go back to work.

_'I miss your voice, call me when you can. I love you Bernie x' Serena hit send and sighed_

* * *

 

 

"Hi Bernie, it's Fletch. Look, can you call me when you get a sec, nothing to worry about but as soon as you get a chance would be best" He sighed he didn't know what he could do but he knew Serena wouldn't tell Bernie about how she was truly felt. She wouldn't want to upset Bernie. But he felt Bernie should know how upset Serena was.

* * *

 

"Fletch!" Bernie couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face at the sight of her friend. "It's been too long." she whispered as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Thanks for picking me up, how are the kids?" Bernie asked once hey were in the car.

"Growing up too quickly. Serena had to take my baby BRA shopping Bernie." He made the work 'bra' sound like a sin and Bernie couldn't help but honk out a laugh.

"It was going to happen sometime. Speaking of ..." Bernie trailed off.

"She's fine. Overly grumpy and scaring the new F1 but fine. Missing you!" 

* * *

 

Bernie placed the small box in front of Fletch once they were sat at the bar. "I'm flattered Major but um you're not really my type" Fletch smirked and Bernie hit his shoulder unable to keep her trademark laugh at bay.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Bernie said clearly nervous and embarrassed "God, that's if she even says yes. I've just turned up. She doesn't even know I'm back for Christ sake!"

"Major, she'll love it. Of course she's going to say yes, she's head over heels in love with you" Fletch was quick to reassure her. "How are you going to ask her?"

"I'm not sure yet, I definitely want to use the fact she doesn't know I'm back in the country yet"

"I don't think she'll believe you're back. Even hen you're in front of her" Fletch couldn't believe his ears when Bernie had choked out 'I'm on my way' 2 days previously.

"I couldn't not come back when you told me Fletch. I had to be sure she was okay. I had to see her and hold her."

* * *

 

"Bernie?" Serena couldn't believe it as Bernie's name had popped up on her screen.

"Hi, Serena I can't chat long. I think I've left some stuff in my old desk. Do you think you could send it over to me?" Serena's heart sank as she heard the words her mind lingering on the word 'old'. That desk wasn't Bernie's anymore. 

"Um, yeah, sure. You okay?" Serena asked trying to keep her voice even as she moved round from her own desk and sat in the desk chair. 

"Yeah, okay its somewhere in there, probably around the back somewhere" 

"Okay, just looking now" Serena opened the draw and froze as she looked down at the paper attached to a little box that was open to show of a gorgeous ring. Serena opened the piece of paper.  _WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

Staring down at the paper in her shaking hand she didn't hear the office door open but she did hear the voice "Will you?" she said from the doorway. Her head snapped up and she dropped the phone she had forgotten she was holding. "Serena?" Bernie pushed as her nerves began to kick in again.

Serena leapt out of her chair sending it rolling backwards and ran straight to Bernie pushing her against the door and kissing Bernie like her life depended on it.


	2. The Fear

The journey home had been mostly silence, Bernie had offered to drive as Serena had been rather quiet. They were now sat in Serenas leafy detached a bottle of wine open between them.  
“You okay?” Bernie brushed her fingers over Serenas hand, stopping for a moment where the ring lay on her finger, causing Serena to jump and look up into concerned eyes.  
“What? Yeah, yes I’m fine.” She tried to smile but Bernie saw right through it moving closer and removing Serenas wine glass from her hand and placing it gently on the coffee table.  
“Serena?” Bernie prodded “Tell me what you’re thinking?” When Serena made no move to answer Bernie looked away at a point behind Serena, Bernie felt her heart breaking as her next words formed and tears welled in her eyes that she refused to let fall “If this isnt what you want-“  
“No! Bernie of course this is what I want, its all I’ve wanted for so long. I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And-“ Serena had grabbed Bernies hand in a death grip. But as she took a pause she stood putting distance between them “And that’s the problem” she whispered as her voice cracked.  
“The problem is you do want this? Serena that doesn’t make any sense “ Bernie fought the urge to get up and take Serena in her arms, sensing she needed her space.  
“No, the problem is I want to spend the rest of my life with you” She took a deep breath steadying herself as Bernies face clouded in confusion “I want to spend it with you, next to me, coming home to each other and we don’t even live on the same bloody continent an-“  
Realisation hit Bernie “Serena, I'm not going to leave you here alone I-“  
“I can’t come with you Bernie, I'm so sorry, I know what I said but Jason and Guin and”  
“Serena, you don’t understand its okay you don’t have to come”  
“But I can’t keep doing this, I miss you so much when you’re gone, I cant call you my fiancé and yet you”  
“SERENA!” Bernie shouted after trying multiple times to stop the rant. Serena stood still staring at Bernie shocked at the outburst. She tilted her head in question.  
“Will you sit down and listen a minute. Please?” Bernie asked softly, gently grabbing Serenas hand and pulling her down to sit closely on the sofa waiting until she lifted her eyes from their hands to meet her own.  
“I’m not leaving you here alone Serena, I’ve missed you so much and when Fletch called me the other day my mind was made up, I'm coming home Serena, I’ve handed in my notice at the NTC. If I’m going to make you my wife, we’re doing this properly. I love you so much.” She leaned down and swiped her lips over Serenas knuckles  
Serena sat still hardly believing what she was hearing, Bernie was coming home, they were getting married. Reminding herself to breathe Serena had to confirm she had heard correctly “You’re not leaving?” She asked cautiously  
“Well, I’ll have to work out my notice, its meant to be 3 months but I’ve managed to pull some strings and use my holiday to get it down to 2 months. She lifted a thumb to wipe Serenas tears “We’re going to be a family Serena”

#############################################################################################################################

“When do you go home?” Serena asked lifting her head from the crook of Bernies neck where it had rested since they’d fallen against each other on the sofa to hold one another and absorb the happiness of the moment.  
“I am home, I go back to Nairobi on Friday, We have nearly a week together.” She leant forward and pressed their lips together. “I wanted us to have enough time together but not so much that I’d be wallowing alone if the worst had happened and you’d said no”  
“There was never any fear of that Darling, I love you, you’ve given me everything I’ve ever wanted in the space of a few hours. When I woke up this morning I felt I had a weight on my chest I missed you so much. Now not only am I lying in your arms, but you’re coming home and I will soon get to call you my wife” Serena stood “My darling fiancé, can we go up to our bed now, today has been all kinds of overwhelming and I’m sure the jetlag must be getting to you, come on” She reached out and tugged bernie up by the hand. Arms encircled her waist and bernie leant forward and packed Serena on the lips.  
“I love you and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Bernie breathed lips a hairs width from Serenas own.  
“And I you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry I've taken so long posting this update. Life has been chaotic recently. Again I'm not sure if I should continue so please let me know you thoughts in the comments. Thank you!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and leave Kudos. Please, please, please Review. It really helps to hear feedback.  
> Might make it a multi chapter but haven't decided yet.


End file.
